Obituary for Gengar
by joshguard2
Summary: After the death of her grandmother's Gengar, Melany rebels against her family's traditions. She begins with a search of normalcy, which consequently manifests itself as a hatred of all ghost types. This rite of passage, rebellion, and revolt, sets her against her companion pokemon, Mimikyu, and in search of herself.


Grandma's Gengar died today. It outlived Grandma. Ma' is planning its funeral. Who knew you could bury a Gengar-that is, if there was a body there. Who knows with ghost types. They irk me. They've haunted my family for generations, or we've haunted them. Who knows what way it goes. However it goes. Grandma gave ma' a Duskull, or a Dusclops. Well, it's a Dusclops now. It's called Red, named for its big red eye, which would have been named when it was a Duskull. So, I guess grandma gave ma' a Duskull, and ma' evolved. They stay with us forever.

I have a Mimikyu that grandma gave me. I wanted a Pikachu. Mimikyu knows that. Mimikyu hates me. I know it does. I can feel it. I can feel its fake drawn-on eyes staring on me. I can write about the death of Gengar. I'm supposed to. I'm supposed to write about Grandma and how great she was. I'm supposed to write about how sad it was that Gengar died, and how great he was to the family. All it ever did was mess with us. It would make things move when we weren't looking. When I was younger, drinking orange juice or whatever, it would move my cup slightly to the right. When I'd reach for my cup without looking I'd reach the wrong way, spill my orange juice, and it would drip down the table to my skirt and I'd spend the rest of the day sticky.

Everyone laughed, but that's just how ghost types are. They mess with you. They have evil eyes. Ma's Dusklops is okay. It used to fight off Gengar, which is good, because Gengar sucked. I'm happy it's dead. I don't want to tell anyone that, though. They'd kill me. My family and ghost types, Arceus, they're obsessed with them. They'd be obsessed with me using Arceus is name as a swear word. I don't care. Arceus. All I ever wanted was a Pikachu, but Arceus, I wanted Got a Mimikyu. And it hates me.

One time, I was like seven or whatever, my family took me to the temple. It was one of those old ones. With stone and chant and gold. It was really pretty, I guess. But there were Gastlys everywhere, crying, then they lit a candle and wet me in water and oil and said, "We purify you in the cult of the ghost, and we take bring to the," I don't remember. Then the priest sprayed more water on me, and I swear Gengar possessed me. They say I danced. I don't know. Then they gave me that Mimikya.

It's followed me around, wearing its fake little towel or whatever. Arceus. I swear. It follows me around always. I know it takes off that towel. I know, when I shower, when I go to bed, it's this horrifying ghost. When I'm asleep I see it. It says, "You hate me. I know you hate me." I don't care. I hate. I'll hate as long as I'm around these dark times.

I caught a Pidgey once. A normal type, for once. Well, flying, too. Mimikyu scared it away. I don't blame it for flying away. I'd fly away, too.

When that coffin falls to the dirt, I'll be happy. But I have a speech to make

"Grandma was my hero and Gengar was her best friend." Arceus. Gengar haunted her. I know it. I know he followed her. How Mimikyu follows me. These ghost types. I tell you, my family, Arceus, they're obsessed. With ghost types. Whatever.

I sneak some smokes every now and then. I guess that makes me kind of like the ghost types. I smoke, I cough, and my skirt sometimes blows in the wind. It's kind good seeing Mimikyu's towel/rag thing blow in the wind, too. He's not all bad. That Pidgey, he was good because he was a normal type, but he ate all of the oatmeal and rice in our pantry.

Alright, so in my speech I'll say some good things about how Gengar was grandma's friend. Then I'll talk about how funny he was, with his pranks. I'll talk about how many skirts he ruined. I'll talk about how he knew I took some cigarettes. Maybe I won't, then Mom will know. Whatever, maybe I will, so she will know. I'm moving to Celadon anyways, after the summer is over. It's okay if mom knows. She's making me take Mimikyu. "He'll protect you," and all that Trubbish. No he won't.

My mind is somewhere else. Stop it. Sorry, Mimikyu is breathing over my shoulder. Arceus. Alright. Gengar was great. He's being burried. I don't know where Pokemon go after they die, but I hope it's hell. For Gengar, anyways.

I don't know where this story is going)


End file.
